The present invention relates to management of a remote device, and more particularly, to a system and method for interactive management of remote devices based on Long-Range (LoRa) communication that may remotely manage devices by constructing a low-power long-range communication system for management of remote devices by addressing the issue of a transmission speed difference between a remote device management interface and LoRa communication.
Long-Range Sub-Ghz Module (LoRa) communication is intended for Internet of Things (IoT) services requiring low power, low cost, and high reliability. LoRa communication network technology has a much wider range (a maximum of 21 km in an environment where a line of sight is secured) than other wireless protocols, and thus requires fewer repeaters and access points (APs). Accordingly, it may reduce the cost for building an infrastructure and provide higher extensibility and cost efficiency for embedded applications than 3G/4G cellular networks.
LoRa uses a Chirp spread spectrum modulation scheme, which is operated at low power, to increase the communication range. Chirp spread spectrum, which has been used in military and space communications for decades because of its wide coverage and robustness to interference, has been introduced into LoRa for commercial use for the first time.
The communication range of LoRa is from 2 km to 15 km in an urban area and reaches 30 km in an area where the line of sight is secured. The communication range of LoRa is from 1 km to 2 km in an underground area and is from 2 km to 3 km in an indoor space. LoRa is designed with a spread spectrum scheme to have a bandwidth of 125 kHz and a maximum transmission power of 14 dBm, to operate in an industrial, scientific, and medical radio band (ISM band), and to have a low transfer rate and maximum reception sensitivity of −138 dBm.
However, with expansion of IoT services, the number of field devices is increasing, and problems occurring in a system require a system operator to visit the site to control the problems, which may cause difficulties in performing failure recovery and require a longer recovery time.
Conventional systems often do not have a remote management function. Further, the conventional systems make it difficult to perform remote management when there is a problem with a network or devices suffer a problem.
In particular, since access from the outside is restricted due to reasons such as network security, it is difficult to cope with a problem occurring in the network or in the devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a new technology for effectively coping with problems occurring in a network and devices from a remote place.